


heart skips a beat

by haljordans



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haljordans/pseuds/haljordans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry refuses to be a fifth wheel. Set in episode 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart skips a beat

"We should totally go out again. It was fun last time!" Felicity offers, crystalline blue eyes gleaming with excitement, shining even brighter when Eddie accepts, and the two blondes cast expectant looks at Barry. 

Barry taps his fingers on the smooth table, wincing underneath their glances. After a second, he looks up, forcing a small smile onto his face. "Sure. Barry Allen, fifth wheel," he manages in a slightly choked voice. 

It almost seems bearable when Felicity and Eddie both beam at his response. 

* * *

 Barry lets out a long sigh, cursing his weakness for his friends, because fifth wheeling? Really? What was he thinking? But it's not like he has many potential date options. There's Linda, sure, and Caitlin, but he's almost definite Linda and Iris have it out for eachother, and Caitlin's still not really over Ronnie. He'd be cruel to force it onto her.

As he scrolls through his phone contacts, a fond sort of smile spreads across as he sees Hal's name, one he hasn't heard in a while. Hesitantly, hopefully, Barry's fingers type a message and he presses Send. 

Boy, is he surprised when his phone beeps. ' _what's this about needing a fancy date, hmm? because i'm flattered, really'_

Barry holds back a laugh as he responds. ' _please, it's not a real date. but i refuse to 5th wheel'_

' _well i'm in. just got back from oa and i'm ready 2 paaartay'_ Hal says. ' _black tie or strictly casual?'_

* * *

Barry, Felicity, Ray, Eddie, and Iris enter the empty restaraunt, and Barry bites his lip with uncertainty, wondering where the hell Hal is. He's always been one to be fashionably late, but Barry hopes that this will be the exception. However, when they walk in, Hal is leaning against the wall, arms crossed, teasing grin on his face. 

Barry stands still for a moment, jaw slack and practically dumbfounded at the sight of his friend standing before him in a pressed black blazer and dress pants instead of his usual glowing green uniform or worn pilot jacket. He hasn't seen Hal in what seems like years but is actually months, and he lets out a happy little breath and wraps his arms around him. 

"I see you're the late one, for once," Hal teases, Barry's chin on his shoulder. "Looking good, Allen." 

Barry harrumphs. "I'm always late. You're just usually later." His expression softens as he looks up at Hal, dark hair messy, per usual. "You too. It's really good to see you, Hal." 

Iris raises an eyebrow questioningly at the sight of Barry clinging to Hal. "Barry? Care to introduce us to your friend?" 

Barry's brown eyes widen and he pauses, unwrapping himself and inhaling before he rushes out, "Hal is just a friend and um I didn't want to fifth wheel so I invited him yeah okay." 

Hal nods in agreement, flashing a convincing smile at the rest of the party. "I'm Hal Jordan, and you guys are?" 

"Felicity," Felicity beams, wrapping a red covered arm around his shoulder to give him a light hug. Iris follows the gestures, introducing herself as Barry's adopted sister who will 'fight you if you hurt him'.

At the statement, both Hal and Barry freeze, and after Hal shakes hands with Ray and Eddie, Hal tilts his head curiously at Barry, as if to say,  _What's our move?_ Barry shrugs, and so Hal smiles and wraps an arm around his waist as their server directs them to their table. 

"So, how did you two meet?" Iris asks lightly once they're seated, accusation hidden behind her pleasant tone. 

Hal grins. "He ran into me. Literally. Plus, I mean, we have some mutal friends so it kind of just happened." 

"It being?" Eddie presses curiously. "Not to intrude," 

Barry makes desperate eye contact with Hal before shrugging. "Our friendship,"  he answers. 

"Cool!" Felicity babbles, "I mean, I thought you two were together, as in  _together_ together but that's cool too." 

"It depends on how you want to describe friends," Hal counters with a sly expression, "I'd say we're friends with benefits. Lovers, maybe." 

Ray notices Barry's shock and both Iris and Eddie's intrigue and changes the subject quickly. "So where are you from, Hal?" 

"Coast City," the brunet responds proudly, "But as a pilot, I'm out and about most of the time. What about you guys? How did you meet?" 

"We started talking after he bought the company I was employed at," Felicity says. 

"It's not like she was forced to! It's not as weird as it sounds," Ray continues awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

 Hal snorts and leans over to whisper into Barry's ear, lips tickling his earlobe in the process. "What a pair." 

Barry nods in agreement, eyes bright. The night is going pretty well so far, he thinks, despite Iris's nagging, although he can't blame her. But it's not like he and Hal are  _dating_ or anything. They're just friends. Except for he can't help but find the adventurous gleam in Hal's soft cocoa eyes attractive, or his stupidly perfect hair, or smooth jawline. They're just friends, right? 

It turns out he was too quick to judge, because hell freezes over as the couples start bickering, bringing out the holes in their relationship for their friends to see. Barry winces as Eddie and Iris hint at their opinions of how honest a relationship should be, and practically cries of relief when he hears Cisco's voice in his ear, muffled but still understandable. 

"I've, um, got to go," Barry says, clearing his throat and directing a meaningful stare at Hal, who nods as if to say,  _Go on_. Felicity and Ray take the hint, but only Ray comes with Barry, leaving Felicity to manage Iris and Eddie as best as possible. 

* * *

 All throughout the situation with Brie, or, as Cisco calls her, Bug-Eyed Bandit, the only thing on Barry's mind is Hal. The smooth feel of his lips against Barry's earlobe, their hands intertwined, the sensation of nestling his head on a broad shoulder, and the way Barry felt as he wrapped his arms around his best friend. Once Brie is caught and everyone is safe (except for Cisco, who took a bullet for Ray) there's only one thing left to do: find Hal. Barry can't imagine what he's up to- probably hanging with Felicity or partying, because he's not at the restaurant or Star Labs, despite Barry's instructions for him to do so. Classic Hal.

Barry groans, pulling out his phone from the pocket of his jeans and tapping his fingers quickly to text the brunet.  _'hal, where tf are you? bug-eyed bandit has been caught'_

He isn't surprised when his phone buzzes a few minutes later and the response is classic Hal, oozing with sarcasm. ' _bug-eyed bandit? how cute. you see, in oa, we call our_ _villains by their weird-but-actual NAMES, not silly codenames_ ' 

' _you're just jealous, i can tell. captain cold sounds way cooler than sinestro. kinda. and you didn't answer the question_ ' _  
_

' _...meet me at big belly burger in 5 to celebrate your big victory'_ _  
_

Barry smiles softly at Hal's instruction. ' _i'll be there in a flash :D'_

He's at Hal's side before Hal can even send his reply, beaming proudly. "I'm here!"

Hal wrinkles his nose, smiling. "Damn, that was fast." 

Barry blushes, then nestles his head on Hal's broad shoulder so that he can't see. "I am the fastest man alive, so..."  He keeps his head cradled there for a moment, savoring the warmth and the way that Hal leans into him, but then he ruins it all with a soft shout of "Oh! What did you want to talk about?"

Brown eyes widen into deep cocoa orbs and Barry focuses his own bright blue ones into them until Hal finally speaks. "I didn't want to talk to you about anything in particular, Bear. Just, congrats."

"Oh." Barry slides into the seat across from Hal, heart sinking a little. "Thanks." He taps his fingers on the table awkwardly, eyes flitting up to Hal's chisled features and then flicking back down. 

"I-" Hal begins. 

Barry interrupts quickly, biting his lip before he begins. "I really missed you, Hal." 

Hal grins, and Barry tries to see Hal, his best friend in the universe, but all he can think is that damn, Hal really pulls off that suit well. "I missed you too, Bear." He takes a deep breath and continues. "Honestly, I couldn't get you off my mind." 

"Really?" Is all Barry can manage, and Hal looks almost vulnerable as he nods. 

"Me neither," Barry replies, grabbing Hal's hand and pressing it against his own. "When I saw you today, I was so happy to see you alive and I never wanted to let go of you and I still don't."

Hal raises his eyebrows, delight making way onto his face in the form of a smirk. "Are you saying what I think you're saying? Because I never have sex on the first date." 

It's Barry's turn to quirk an eyebrow, laughing. "I know for a fact that that's not true. I didn't know that this was a date, though. Wait. Is it?" He's not quite sure how he always manages to embarass himself.

"Damn straight it is," Hal confirms. "We're all dressed up, we're gonna order some Big Belly Burger in a second, and we're holding hands."

Barry dips his head. "Yeah! I mean to the viewer, we must look like we're dating. Which I guess we are now?" His phone buzzes and he gazes at it for a moment, only to whip his head around frantically. "Dammit, Felicity!"

Hal grabs the phone with a confused expression painted on his face. "What's with Felicity....oh." On the screen was a text from Felicity reading ' _awe! you two are too cute ;)'_ and three photos attached: one of Barry leaning on Hal's shoulder, another of Barry and Hal holding hands, and the final a selfie in which Felicity beamed, lips pursed. 

"Jesus Christ," Barry groans, turning around to see a familiar blonde sitting in the booth behind him. "Really, Felicity?" 

Hal just shrugs, amused. "Ignore her, Bear. Let's get some food and make this date a success."

"But what if she takes more pictures?" Barry whines. 

Felicity rolls her cerulean eyes, poking Barry on the shoulder. "' _She'_ is right here, by the way! Sorry, but I wanted a burger and when I saw you two here, I took the opportunity." 

"Nah, it's fine." replies Hal, a twinkle in his eyes as he pulls Barry closer, greedy lips tugging, tongues pushing past teeth to wander. " _Here's_ something to take a picture of." 

Felicity smiles, snaps a quick picture, and turns around to finish her burger and post the picture. When Barry and Hal are done making out, they both check their phones and laugh. 

* * *

  **felicitea:**

[picture]

**@bluebarryallen @highballhal**

you two are adorable! i can't BARR it :D

 It's embarassing, all right, but Barry thinks that despite Iris's conflicting feelings of happiness and betrayal and his friends' teasing, that was one of the best damn dates he's ever been on. And Hal? He definitely seems to agree. 

**highballhal:**

[picture]

#tb to the best date ever with  **@bluebarryallen**  love u bear!

 **irisbest:** hal that date was literally last night

 **felicitea:** you two are cute but pls chill

 **RayPalmerCEO:** congrats though!

 **eddiebrawn:** yea thanks to  **@felicitea** s pic that image is burned into my mind pls stop

 **highballhal:** NEVER :D

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr [here!](http://www.stephanieebrowns.tumblr.com/)


End file.
